


control

by quixoticlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Remix, poem, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticlie/pseuds/quixoticlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry remix for the lovely mugenmine, as they were the pinch hitter for redscudery for Wits On Tap 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351802) by [mugenmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenmine/pseuds/mugenmine). 



**I**

Memories of

Just work harder  
and  
One more exam  
and  
Finished medical school  
I did it.

Fuse to

Left, Right, Left  
and  
Sir, Yes sir!  
and  
Captain Watson, actually.

Compensating  
overcompensating  
all to add up to what they deem  
The Measure Of A Man

and yet...

As with all things connected to you,  
things happened both slowly  
and all at once

Wrists, Rope, Ankles  
           caught unaware  
                _need control_  
Floor, Chair, Shoulders  
           answers given  
                _need control_  
Choice, Tape, Gag  
           memories resurface  
                  _need control_  
Patience, Lips, Open  
           bound and gagged  
                  _Control S_  
                                _L_  
Just a case                   _I_  
To help with a case       _P_  
But, feeling helpless,     _P_  
And because it's you,       _I_  
I let go just a little           _N_  
                          bit           _G_  
A nod                    at  
and my fate is          a  
sealed                        time.

\-------------

**II**

Is it worse, then, to be out of control  
or under control?

The difference isn't much, and at the same time, vast  
one is my head, and memories past  
one is the reality I've stumbled into now  
the one where your word is the only you allow

ready, **not** ready, not ready at all  
ready for everything, ready to fall  
ready to put my trust in your hands  
ready to follow your specific commands

not ready, too much. too much now to feel  
body is a thing to put under your heel  
mind is a chalkboard, your hands will erase  
soul is yours now. Just for a case.


End file.
